In poker, baccarat, bridge, blackjack, and other card games, a dealer sets one or more decks of playing cards in a card shoe or the like, and deals cards to game players by drawing out the cards one by one out of the card shoe or the like. In doing so, to ensure fairness in the games, the cards need to be dealt at random. Therefore, a game host has to sufficiently shuffle the playing cards randomly in order to ensure a random order of arrangement of the playing cards before they are set in the card shoe.
A conventional card shuffling device for shuffling cards is disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1.
The shuffled playing cards used in various card games such as poker, baccarat, bridge or blackjack include, ordinarily, 416 cards if eight decks of cards are used, and we cannot completely eliminate the possibility of the occurrence of a state in which such shuffled playing cards are arranged not in a random order but in a specific order instead (for example, a state of ten consecutive Ace cards) for some reason. If a set of cards that has not been sufficiently shuffled to be arranged in a random order is set in a card shoe or the like and used in a game, the fairness of the game may not be secured, which is a problem. In a card game, the arrangement order of the cards that are drawn during the game is important; the cards are drawn in such an order and the winner/loser of the game is also decided by the arrangement order.
Citation List Patent Literature 1: WO 2009/069708
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and aims to provide a card shoe and a table game system capable of detecting a state in which the shuffled playing cards to be used in a card game are not randomly arranged when the card shoe deals the cards onto the game table, thereby preventing the condition of an unfair game, and the dealing of cards of a card set arranged in a specific order, which thus, should not be dealt onto the game table, as well as a method therefor.